Super Extractor
Basic Information Like the (Basic) Extractor and the Advanced Extractor, the Super Extractor is also a single-use-device that can be placed on Nodes of Ore in order to extract the Ores inside and will be used up by that; the Node will shrink and be consumed by the Extractor during the extraction process. This is the only way to retrieve Ores from Nodes, and the only way to remove Nodes from game worlds - after an Extractor has completed its work and is then emptied completely by players, the Extractor will disappear and the Node will be gone as well. As soon as an Extractor has been placed, it cannot be removed from the Node and cannot be stopped. The Super Extractor gives the player ca. 3.5 times as much Ore than the basic Extractor and only takes one third of the time for each extraction process. The '''Super Extractor '''is the best Ore Extractor in the game. How to obtain Since November 16th 2017, each Creativerse player can claim one free Login Chest every 4 hours (up to 2 Login Chests every 8 hours). These Chests randomly contain one of four possible item sets. While the most common type of Login Chest contains 2 Super Extractors, the uncommon to rare Login Chests will provide you with 5 Super Extractors at a time. Other than that, these Extractors can also be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according rare crafting Recipe has been found and learnt. Already crafted Super Extractors cannot be obtained from any randomly spawning Treasure Chests or from any Creatures. The content of Login Chests can differ, especially during event times. Still, up until now, Login Chests still randomly contained either 2 or 5 Super Extractors. During the annual Halloween-event that lasts for ca. one month from October to November, like during the last Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, Ghost Loot Bags from wild Ghost Creatures can randomly (but rarely) contain 1 already crafted Super Extractor (and/or more often 1-2 Basic Extractors or 1-2 Advanced Extractors). Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests, Infused Ghost Treasure reward chests and Unleashed Ghost Treasure reward chests for successfully completed Idol Events can also randomly contain 1-2 already crafted Super Extractors (and/or Basic Extractors or Advanced Extractors). These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols on the ground. Haunted Idols could be obtained during Halloween event-times from free login chests and Ghost Creatures; but they can also be bought throughout the year via building blocks for player-made Blueprints. Additionally to that, Trog Trap Events can randomly provide you with 1-2 already crafted Super Extractors (and/or Basic Extractors or Advanced Extractors) in their Reward Holiday Gift Boxes if you manage to successfully complete these timed events. Trog Trap Events can be initiated by placing Trog Traps on the ground. Also, Holiday Loot Bags that can be dropped by Creatures that spawn during Trog Trap Events (mainly by Troggington's Minions, may randomly contain these same items. Trog Traps could be obtained during Christmas event-times from free login chests and specific Creatures like Reaudolphs and Reinbeaus; but these traps can also be bought throughout the year via building blocks for player-made Blueprints. Unlocking the crafting recipe To craft Super Extractors you need to first learn a rare Recipe that can solely be looted or pet-harvested from the Thing, a Creature that spawns in darkness on Corrupted Blocks, that can be found on the Corruption layer deep underground. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe to your crafting menu after you've found it, this recipe has to be learned at first by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. It will then be available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare and Store-bought Recipes, even on game worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start", "recipes don't carry over") is enabled. Crafting Super Extractors Since the "launch" date, May 8th 2017, when Creativerse exited Early Access, one Super Extractor can now be crafted with: * 4 Obsidian Slabs made from Obsidian bars in a Processor * and 3 Iron Slabs made from Iron Bars in a Processor Extraction times and amount While Extractors of any kind are at work, you'll see the Nodes "inside" getting smaller and smaller, until the Extractor will fold itself up with a clicking sound, indicating that the extraction process has finished. Extractors cannot be removed before their extraction process is done. The extracted Ore cannot be taken by other players (except for game-world owners, admins and mods), because the permission setting of Extractors of all kinds is set to "just me" by default (different from crafting stations and storage objects that are set to "builders" by default. By clicking on the padlock symbol when looking at a working Extractor, you can change this permission setting to allow other players to take the Ore. When getting close to Extractors of any kind that have finished their work, you will hear a clicking sound again to remind you that there is an Extractor nearby with withdrawable Ore inside. Extractors cannot be wired; they will automatically start extracting Ore immediately when being placed on Nodes and do not have to be activated by using any activation devices. Obtaining the necessary crafting ingredients Both Ores, Obsidian Ore and Iron Ore, can be farmed from Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests. While Obsidian Nodes are quite common in Caves and in Mountains, farming Treasure Chests is a faster way to obtain a lot of Iron Ore rather than searching for Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground; especially when building artificial Biomes from Igneous Rock (or Hardened Lava) and/or corrupted blocks and using a Bed to make night come nearly instantly. However you will have to take move a distance after collecting Treasure Chests and let some time elapse before returning so new Treasure Chests can spawn. Quests Who Turned Off The A/C? * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Iron And Mine" * Objectives: ** collect 10 Warmworm Teeth by looting or pet-harvesting Warmworms ** collect 10 Diamond Ore for example by extracting it from Diamond Nodes on the Lava layer or from Diamond Nodes created from Coal Nodes with Fire Bombs/Flaming Skulls ** craft a Diamond Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Diamond bars, 2 Iron Slabs, 4 blocks of Tourmaline from Warmworms or the Lava layer, 5 blocks of Hardened Lava and 8 blocks of Ice * Rewards: 5 Super Extractors, 10 Diamond Bars and 10 Grand Arctek Torches * Unlocks: quest "Purple Haze" Purple Haze * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Who Turned Off The A/C?" * Objectives: ** collect 10x Corruption Dust from any Corrupted Creatures that can easily be killed by Mineral Water or by kill-traps filled with Water or Bog Water for this quest ** collect 10 Lumite Ore, for example by extracting it from Lumite Nodes on the Corruption layer ** craft a Lumite Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Lumite bars, 2 Diamond Slabs, 4 Infused Crystals made from Tourmaline in a Forge, 10x Corruption Dust and 2 Cactus Flowers that grow on Cacti * Rewards: 20 Super Extractors, 10 Lumite Bars and 10 Arctek Lanterns * Unlocks: Cavedweller Badge that permanently reduces fall damage History of the Super Extractor In a very early version of Creativerse in 2014 when the game was not free to play yet, the crafting recipe for Super Extractors was originally a store item. This was just an experiment to gain feedback though, since the item shop didn't use real money at that time. It was discussed by players and developers on the Steam forums in connection with crafting stations and general waiting times that several game features required. Many Creativerse players considered it unfair having to pay money in order to shorten "time sinks" in the game. The developers stated that they did not want to force players to buy items from the store. So they took the crafting recipe for Super Extractors out of the store and it became a rare Recipe solely obtainable by fighting the strongest Creature of the game, the Thing. Players took kindly to this change, and it was kept even when Things (like all other Creatures) became tameable with update R22 on 16th of September 2015. All this time, one Super Extractor was to be crafted with 4 Stone Rods and 4 Obsidian Rods. However, later on Playful decided to adjust the crafting recipe of the Super Extractor with update R41 at launch date to match the other Extractor recipes because they considered this rare Recipe as having become much less rare or challenging than it has been in earlier days of the game. The negative player feedback about this change made the developers reconsider quickly; so not even a month later, they raised the Ore output of the Super Extractor and also raised the amount of Iron Ore that can now be extracted from one Iron Node each, so that it would become easier to craft Super Extractors. Even later, a few Super Extractors each became daily gifts distributed by free login chests. Category:Crafted Category:Extractors Category:Crafting Tools Category:Login Bundle Content